Nobody in Particular
Nobody in Particular is the tenth episode of Season 3 and the sixty-second episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In science class, Ms. Hertz hands back tests, and scolds Ulrich for his lack of effort, warning him about the possibility of being placed in remedial classes after an academic review being held the next day. At lunch, Jeremie tentatively announces to the others that he has found a way to virtualize them directly into Carthage without the use of the Transport Orb. However, he suspects the procedure may be dangerous, and asks for a volunteer to test the program on. Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi draw straws (or in this case, green beans) and Ulrich is chosen to be the "guinea pig". That evening, the Lyoko Warriors meet in the Factory, and Odd, Aelita, and Yumi are sent to Sector Five via the Transport Orb. Ulrich is then virtualized using Jeremie's new program, but instead of arriving directly in Sector Five, he disappears completely. Jeremie fails to locate him anywhere on Lyoko, and everyone, especially Yumi, becomes distraught. Later that night, Ulrich is somehow brought back to Earth in a Scanner, and quickly realizes he is invisible, inaudible, and incorporeal; a spectre-like ghost. The next morning, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie discuss Ulrich's disappearance in Jeremie's dorm. Ulrich arrives and discovers he can possess Kiwi in order to communicate with them. Jeremie deduces that Ulrich's inanimate body is somewhere on Lyoko, and is confident he can fix Ulrich by the afternoon. Ulrich leaves Kiwi's body and possesses Jim instead, planning to argue against Ms. Hertz during the academic review and prevent himself from being placed in remedial classes. Ulrich spends the morning as Jim, and is bullied and harassed by students. Then, he goes to the academic review with Odd (who has been class representative since Lyoko Minus One and is thus required to attend as well) where he bickers with Ms. Hertz. Meanwhile, Jeremie locates Ulrich's body in Sector Five, but finds it is moving on its own. He calls Yumi, who arrives at the Factory and is sent to Lyoko with Aelita to investigate. Yumi and Aelita enter the Core Zone of Carthage, where they traverse the large room without being crushed by piston-like booby traps. After Yumi touches the Key Mechanism, the two girls discover Ulrich's avatar has been possessed by X.A.N.A., and chase it into the Great Hall, which is the chamber containing the Core of Lyoko. Meanwhile, Ulrich, still in Jim's body, furiously defends himself against the other teachers, who want to place him in remedial classes. Ulrich succeeds in persuading every teacher but Ms. Hertz, who has lost faith in Ulrich and considers him a "lazy good-for-nothing". Desperate, Ulrich promises to teach her ballroom dancing, something she has been asking from Jim, if she gives him another chance, and she reluctantly agrees. Ulrich and Odd then excuse themselves from the academic review and set off for the Factory. In the Great Hall, Ulrich's avatar attacks the Core with his new powers granted by X.A.N.A. while Yumi and Aelita battle several Mantas. The avatar succeeds in destroying one of the Core's two shield layers, and Aelita is devirtualized. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd arrive at the Factory. Odd is sent to Lyoko of help Yumi while Ulrich is told to leave Jim's body, causing the gym teacher to lose consciousness, and wait inside a Scanner. Yumi succeeds in defeating all but one of the Mantas before being devirtualized. Odd arrives at the Great Hall a short time later, defeats the last Manta, and engages Ulrich's avatar. After a short battle, Odd devirtualizes the avatar, saving the Core and allowing Jeremie to merge Ulrich's incorporeal form with his body, returning him to normal. The next day, Ulrich treats Jim with a new-found respect. Later, when Jim is confronted by Ms. Hertz about the dance lessons, Jim claims not to remember, much to Ms. Hertz's frustration and disappointment. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Désincarnation, which translates to Disembodiment in English. *The title card for this episode features the Holomap with only the Mountain Sector and Carthage remaining. The Forest, Desert, and Ice Sectors were all destroyed in Lyoko Minus One, The Pretender, and Sabotage, respectively. *The room in Sector 5 that Aelita and Yumi traveled through in this episode before they deactivated the countdown was first seen in ''Missing Link''. *This episode marks the second and final time an entity other than X.A.N.A. possesses someone; the first time being Franz Hopper in Contact. Errors *The English version of this episode is notable for containing several scenes with poor dialogue syncing. All of which were fixed when this episode was uploaded on the Official YouTube Channel. *When Aelita and Jeremie were in the lab trying to find Ulrich's physical self, Jeremie was seen in his room when he finally located it in Carthage. *When Ulrich, in Jim's body, tries to calm the students down in the Cafeteria, Aelita can briefly be seen sitting with Odd and Yumi. However, when Yumi receives a call from Jeremie a few seconds later on, Aelita is shown to be in the Lab with Jeremie. Gallery External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:Ànimes sense cos es:Nadie en particular fr:Désincarnation gl:A ninguén en particular it:Crisi d'identità pl:Odcinek 62 "Bezcielesność" pt:Ninguém em particular ro:Nimeni în mod deosebit ru:Никто, в частности Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Needs info Category:Nobody in Particular Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko